


We Meet Again

by ten_out_of_tenma



Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: F/F, Unfinished fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten_out_of_tenma/pseuds/ten_out_of_tenma
Summary: Towa Shion is a highschool tomboy who goes to the same school as Asahina Yusuke. The two were friends throughout school until the red head got a step-sister who also went to the same school as them. Towa met his step-sister and was shocked to see her childhood best friend after many years and she was also her childhood crush. After meeting her childhood best friend and crush, will she be able to confess her love for her?
Relationships: Asahina Yusuke & OC, Hinata Ema & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	We Meet Again

It was lunch break in Hinode High School and the students were all eating lunch with their friend groups while chatting. Towa Shion was drinking her second carton of strawberry milk with a straw in her mouth while her legs were placed restfully on her desk; as if she was resting in her living room couch. Beside her desk was a big screen window that revealed the sunlight, shining proudly. She sighed to herself thinking about the last test results she received back not too long ago. They were all a passable mark, but not the highest to say the least. She has been focusing a lot more of her sports clubs she’s been participating. Towa was great at many sports such as basketball, volleyball, badminton and soccer. One of the only sports she couldn’t play too well was golf, skating on the ice rink and snowboarding. She was pretty athletic and appeared to look more of a Tom boy in appearance. Some even mistaken her for a boy but that didn’t really bother her. 

While Towa was enjoying her last second carton of milk, Yusuke suddenly approached her and slammed his test papers on her desk. She looked confused and carefully placed her legs back on the ground.  
“I-I didn’t do too well on the tests we had..”  
The red-haired boy’s head hung low with a gloomy aura as his atmosphere.  
“God, you scared the hell outta me when you slammed those papers on my desk like that.”  
“Well, I assume you didn’t do too well either.” He crossed his arms with an angry pout on his face.  
She rolled back her eyes, “I did pass though, you big moron.”  
“Who are you calling, big moron?!” He angrily shouted with a hiss.  
“Yusuke!!” A cheerful girl was running towards the two students.  
“O-Oh, Ema!” He smiled back with a gentle wave while Towa was grossed out by the quick change of personality, “Ah! Towa, this is my step-sister, Hinata Ema, and Ema, this is my so-called ‘friend’” 

The green-haired girl widened her eyes in surprise, “Ema...”  
The cheerful girl gave a big smile and hug, “Towa!! Long time no sea! How are you?”  
“I’m... good. You grew up really pretty- I mean! Yeah, you’re even prettier.” Her lips gently formed into a sweet smile.  
“I actually came here to look for you to tell you the good news of my test results, Yusuke! But to my surprise, I unexpectedly found my childhood friend, Towa!” She giggled, “We have a lot to catch up! Maybe you should come over at my place after school?”  
The red-head boy screamed in agony and shock, “WHAAAA—?! With this demonic monster?!”  
Ema tilted her head in confusion and dusted those words off from Yusuke, “She’s nothing like that! In fact, she’s gotten prettier herself too.” She smiled again. Towa blushed and shyly looked down on the ground, “Ah- Thanks, I guess.” She scratched the back of her neck.  
“Oh, I almost forgot, I have to help out with the upcoming café idea in my class. I’ll see you around, Towa!”  
“I’ll follow after.” The boy called. He then exclaimed in a shout of confusion.  
“YOU’RE MY STEP-SISTER’S CHILDHOOD FRIEND?!”  
“Oh, shut up. What’s the big deal outta that?” She rolled her eyes.  
“It’s just a big shock to me that a big monster like you was friends with a sweet innocent girl like her!”  
She stared blankly out the distance quietly and grabbed her randoseru to head out the classroom.  
“O-Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to-“  
“It’s fine, I almost forgot I had soccer practice going on. See ya, bud.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a wanted to let you readers know that I may not finish this fic because I’ve lost the motivation to continue writing it. But this fic introduces my lesbean OC who’s in love with MC (Ema Hinata) from Brothers Conflict! Hope you enjoyed reading!~


End file.
